


And Her Name is Jack

by Nyre_The_Black_Rose



Category: NCIS
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyre_The_Black_Rose/pseuds/Nyre_The_Black_Rose
Summary: When Gibbs met Jacqueline Slone, it set his teeth on edge. But why he wondered did it feel like the same edge he had when he had met Shannon. He had vowed after his last wife never to get involved again but here was that same magnet. What did it mean?This a companion piece to This Time for Sure. It is not meant to be canon but there are cannon elements in it. It was written for the International Fanworks Day 2018 on short fanworks challenge at AO3, but can be read alone.





	And Her Name is Jack

Title: And Her Name is Jack 

Fandom: NCIS 

Genres: Romance 

Warnings: None 

Characters: Jethro Gibbs, Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane and Shannon Gibbs 

Ratings: Gen 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the children, I just play with them every so often, and not as often as I would like or they need.

 

And Her Name is Jack

 

As Jacqueline Slone entered his office Vance stood and walked around his desk to welcome her with a hug. “Jack,” he said and stepped back. “Good to see you again.” He indicated for her to move to the more casual setting of his couch. “Can I get you some coffee?”

 

“Thanks, Leon, tea would be nice if you have it.”

 

“Sure,” he said lifting his phone and asking his secretary to bring them some coffee and tea. They chatted a bit until the tea and coffee were brought in and they had both doctored their beverages to their own satisfaction.

 

“So Leon,” Jack began “why were you so insistent I leave LA for here?”

 

“I thought you knew everything?” he smiled at her. “Really it's about having the strongest team, I need a forensic psychologist on the Major Case Response Team headed by Agent Jethro Gibbs.”

 

“Ah, Gibbs. His reputation proceeds him all the way to California,” Jack said with a small smile on her lips.

 

“Yes,” Vance said and cleared his throat. “I’m sure it procedes him all around the world. But in his defence, he and his team are the best we have. And as you are also the best we have I wanted you here.”

 

“From what I’ve heard I doubt Agent Gibbs will welcome me with open arms, Leon. This is a promotion for me, one I want, but not if I have to fight him all the way” she said in all earnestness.

 

“Jack you love a good fight, and Gibbs will give you the best of your life. But if you hang in there he’ll also give you the career you have been looking for.”

 

Just then there was a knock at the door, and without waiting for an invitation to join them Gibbs walked in. He looked at Jack then looked at Vance with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Sorry Leon didn’t know you had a guest.”

 

“No Jethro you aren’t in the least sorry. May I introduce our new forensic psychologist Jack Slone? Jack Gibbs” he said indicating both with a wave of his hand.

 

“Jack?” Gibbs asked.

 

“Short for Jacqueline… Jethro nice to meet you,” Jack replied stretching out her hand to shake his.

 

“It’s Gibbs” he ground out. “Only my friends call me Jethro,” he said shaking her hand.

 

When their hands touched both reacted as if they had been hit by lightning. What had caused that they both asked themselves?

 

For Jethro’s part, he felt like he had just received a physical blow, one he had felt before but like a memory lost in a dark cloud.

 

For Jack, it was like fireworks. The ones she felt when she met someone, usually a man, she wanted, no needed, to get to know better.

 

Lost in his thoughts Gibbs absentmindedly left without saying goodbye. He decided to take a walk, get some coffee and ponder on just what had happened.

 

Getting his coffee from the kiosk he began to walk with no destination in mind. He thought back to the woman he had just met. Where had he felt that feeling before? Finally, the mist of his past began to clear and he remembers sitting on a bench outside the train station in Stillwater. He was in uniform and a beautiful redhead sat next to him. It was Shannon, the lost love of his life.

 

“Hello Jethro,” she said. “what do you need?”

 

“Shannon,” he said “its been so long. I’ve missed you.”

 

“Jethro we don’t have much time so don’t waste it.”

 

He thought for a minute but just couldn’t bring himself to ask the question.

 

“Hey Cowboy,” Shannon said using her pet name for him “is this about Jack?”

 

“How did you know?” he asked softly. “I felt a shock when we touched hands and I can’t remember what it means. I know its important but I can’t remember.”

 

“Ah,” she said “do you remember when we first met, I mean the first time we touched? You said you felt a shock then. You said your Momma had told you, you would feel that when you met your true love.”

 

“Yeah Shan I remember, but you are my true love and you are gone why am I feeling this now?” Gibbs asked in confusion.

 

“Because its time for you to find another. A true partner. There are things coming you don’t understand but you will need a strong partner,” Shannon told him.

 

“I don’t want another partner, I am a one partner man,” Gibbs said with just a little heat in his voice.

 

“No my love, you need flesh and blood not this memory of me. Know this I want you to find another, and if you tell me you got that same shock from this Jack person then go to her. You need her and she needs to be needed. Go, give love another chance.”

 

Jethro thought about what Shannon had told him, maybe it was time. She had never led him astray before.

 

“Remember rule 7 Cowboy,” Shannon said as she faded out.

 

Jethro shook his head as the memories left him. He remembered he had had these type of conversations in his head with Shannon before. Ducky had told him it was his way letting his subconscious talk to him. He preferred to think it was Shannon coming to him to tell him something he thought was trivial had more importance.

 

He started walking back to the office and met Jack on her way back from the coffee cart. They fell into step as easily as if they had been doing it for years.

 

“So,” he said “coffee?”

 

“Yeah, I am addicted to coffee and my office things haven’t arrived from California yet so I don’t have my coffee maker. This will have to do,” she said.

 

“Yeah, coffee is the nectar of the gods. This is the best coffee around here. If you become a regular they will have your coffee ready just the way you like it before you even order it,” Jethro offered as an olive branch. Just then his phone rang. It was Tony telling him they had the warrant they needed for their current case. “Gotta go,” he said closing his flip phone.

 

“Wow,” Jack said in surprise “how’d you ever get them to let you have a flip phone? They took mine away. I miss it or miss the nostalgia of it more’s likely. See ya later Cowboy,” Jack said walking away sipping her coffee.

 

Once again Jethro was struck by her calling him Cowboy and he noticed she didn’t make fun of his refusal to become more tech savvy. In fact, it looked like she wanted one too. As he headed toward the garage to meet up with his team he thought… I need to store these thoughts away and think about them more. Maybe Jack wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: For those of you who are unfamiliar with Gibbs rules, (and if you aren't where have you been living? Under a rock? :) ) rule 7 is: You don't waste good.


End file.
